crystaldawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Field
Origin Born in a lab in the small town of Lekton, Melissa was destined to be out of the ordinary. A strange being, once pure Draconic-Cat, but now anything but. Only moments after her birth, her parents were taken away to be tested on never to return to see their youngest daughter again. This ment that the task of raising Melissa was left to Rachel, when the female had the time. This time ended up being only at night, for as soon as their parents were lost, Melissa and Rachel became the new test subjects for the scientists of Lekton. Clara Slakeheart, mutated human and Lekton scientist Clara Slakeheart, one of the Lekton scientists, was the only person who took a genuine liking to Melissa and Rachel. She felt bad for what they were doing to the two creatures so she started to plan a way to help them escape. This plan manifested itself over the 16 years of Melissa's life in the Lekton lab. Clara's Plan Clara's plan to help free the two sisters started with a simple suggestion to her boss. She suggested that, instead of physically mutating these two sisters, they should mutate their DNA. Make them perfect in every way. It did not take that much more explaining for Clara's boss to approve of the project and get it underway. The Escape Melissa and Rachel's escape happened on the last day of October 2012. It was dark when Clara let them out, dark and quiet...too quiet. Not wanting to be found as well, Clara left as well intending on staying with the five creatures, as three others, B'Elanna, Tom, and Alan had joined Clara's project not to soon after it had started. The five slunk through the forest, ducking and dodging around objects and patches of star and moonlight, all of them in an animal form. Melissa her Draconic-Cat form, Rachel her black swan form, Alan his Gryphon form, Tom and B'Elanna their pegasus forms, and Clara her saber-toothed tiger form. This quiet getaway was soon ended, however, when a single shot rang through the air, hitting Melissa in the back. The chaos that soon followed can be called nothing except bloody. The Battle The battle that followed is a scene that none of the survivors will ever forget. After that first shot, Melissa faltered, falling into Alan, who promptly helped Melissa back up. Clara was the fastest to act, wheeling around and changing into her primary human form, pulling out her large gun and firing a couple of shots into the foliage. A scream followed as Clara's bullets hit their target. This was not the end however. Only moments later the cry of 'fire' rang through the trees followed by a barage of bullets. Now surrounded, the little group had no other choice but to fight back. The Flight and life until Crystaldawn The battle lasted until late the next morning when a breach arose in the defense of the attackers. Seeing this as an oppertunity to escape, the group fled, followed by their attackers. When the attackers, who it turned out were from the Lekton labs, had been lost, the little group discovered that they too were lost. The next few months were spent wandering through the forest and through other terrain after the forest was behind them. Arrival at Crystaldawn Their journies ended on the winds of a song, but not just any song. It was a siren song sung by Victoria Monsoon. Attracted by this music, but still immune to its usual effects, Melissa, followed by her companions, approached the singer who, after they spent some time talking together, invited them to live with her in her home. Melissa and her companions have been living at Crystaldawn ever since. Forms Present in all of Melissa's forms except her true form are an emerald necklace and a Kermit the Frog watch. Draconic-Cat A sleek black dragon-cat mixed looking form with ice blue eyes and a long tail that ends in a harder that steel tip. Faint black spots can be seen covering her fur. Muscles can be seen rippling underneath the thick fur even at a walk and are clearly defined even when standing still. White fangs come out of her upper jaw and go down to sharp points, curving around a pair of shorter fangs that come out of her lower jaw and go as far as her upper lip. She is five feet at the shoulder in this form. Captain Kathryn Janeway Her first human form that looks exactly like Captain Kathryn Janeway from Star Trek: Voyager. The only differences are that her eyes remain ice-blue and she is five-foot four in this form. Fraggle When in this form, Melissa is the height of any normal Fraggle. Her eyes look like ping-pong balls with the exception that they are real. She has red fur, light pink skin, and white hair streaked with light pink hair. Her shirt is white and covered with random pink spots of all sizes. Her body structure looks somewhat like Wembley Fraggle's, except that her nose is more smooth. Dolphin Like any bottlenose dolphin, her skin is a blueish color on her back and sides and white on her belly. Her eyes are coal black. Fawnfeather This is her one form not given to her by the Lekton scientists. Melissa got this form from her deep involvement with a book series that she is writing where she places herself as one of the main characters, a cat called Fawnfeather. Medium length light brown fur with dark brown spots, white underbelly and ice blue eyes make up her outward appearance. Her muscles are somewhat visible in this form, which is four feet tall at the shoulder. Eponine This is her Reaper form. When in this form she looks just like Éponine from the 2012 Les Miserables movie. Muse Euterpe This form is her true form, the goddess and Muse Euterpe. The parents of Euterpe, and therefore Melissa herself, are Zeus and Titan goddess Mnemosyne. Being Euterpe makes Melissa the Muse of Music. She can play any reed instrument (Along with the string instrument the piano), but mainly plays her Aulos, or double flute. Powers About her Reap power and Gavroche Melissa got her reap power one day after target practice with her family from the Lekton labs. This power and its accompaning form came to Melissa while she was singing the Les Miserables song "One Day More". When things were cleaned up, Melissa looked down to see mutilated sea creatures, dead because of her singing. She also had a new form. It turns out that the spirit of her new form, Eponine Thernadier, had found and chosen Melissa as its new home. A lost soul looking for a second, if bloody, life. After having a breakdown upon the discovery of these new powers, Melissa met Ronald Knox, who helped her come to terms with her new powers. Gavroche is Eponine's younger brother whom she rescues, with the help of Vicki and the Undertaker , one day from the shadow creatures. Gavroche is a resurrected human like Eponine's soul is in a way, except he retained his human body. He prefers to stay with Melissa and Ron and gather information for them, but he will gather information for anyone Melissa calls a friend. Fawnfeather's Powers Because of her Fawnfeather form, Melissa has aquired all of her creation's powers. These powers are mainly all powerful mental magic too numerous to list. In brief, these powers range from the most basic abitities, to those listed above, to being able to move entire buildings, people, objects without touching them, and, finally, to being able to go into her own DNA and change her form into whatever animal she wants to be. Euterpe's Powers As Euterpe Melissa discovers her ability not only to play reed instruments but to entertain others. This entertainment applies to both battle and fun and relaxed times. By playing her Aulos or another reed instrument, Melissa can distract whoever the current enemy is, but distract only. Unlike a siren, Melissa does not have the power to hypnotise her enemy, only to draw their attention for a few moments. Relationship with Ronald Knox Ronald Knox is the Reaper who helped Melissa to come to terms with her reaper powers and form. Touched by his kindness, Melissa befriends the Reaper, who, even moments after meeting her, showed great enthusiasm at being paired up with Melissa for the young female's first taste as a new Reaper. The two soon become fast friends. Melissa soon discovered that her like of Ron was something more, something that she had never known before. This revelation is followed by a moment where the two reveal their true feelings for each other and Melissa learns that Reapers fall in love at first site. Now, Melissa and Ron are mates, as well as best friends. Personality Melissa is a kind soul who tries to find the good in everyone. She does not like fight and arguments, prefering everyone to find one path, prefferably the quick and easy one, and agree on it. She is slow to make friends, but those friends she does have she will defend with her life. Weaknesses *Because of her ability to change her DNA into whatever animal she wants, when coupled with her personality, can lead to her staying in one of these forms for much longer than is healthy. This can lead to Melissa becomming delerious, getting a high feaver, and getting so weak that she eventually collapses. *She is prone to getting migraines in times of great stress *Gets queasy at the sight of blood, guts, and gore *Has a mild fear of guns and other weapons that shoot any kind of harmful objects Melissa's companions For more information on Melissa's companions, go here: Melissa's companions from the Lekton labs Pictures Melissa's Grand Piano.jpg|Melissa's grand piano. Tom and Captain Janeway.jpg|Tom and Melissa in their human forms. Kathryn Janeway 2.jpg|Melissa in her human form. Kathryn Janeway 1.jpg|Melissa in her human form. Janeway as a nightclub owner.jpg|Melissa in her human form. Janeway and Chakotay 2.jpg|Melissa and Alan in their human forms. Éponine 2.jpeg|Melissa in her Reaper form of Éponine. Éponine.jpg|Melissa in her Reaper form of Éponine. Young Kathryn Janeway.jpg|Melissa as a young child in her Janeway form. Seven of Nine and Janeway.jpg|Melissa and Clara in their human forms. Janeway and Chakotay.png|Melissa and Alan in their human forms. Éponine Thenardier.jpeg|Melissa in her Reaper form of Eponine. Aulos.jpg|Melissa's Aulos, or double flute. Category:Members